


Finite

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make me bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite

"Love is anterior to life,  
Posterior to death,  
Initial of creation, and  
The exponent of breath."  
\- Emily Dickinson

 

Those fingers are worn. Smooth from years of creation. Charcoal. Pastel. Conté. Graphite. Acrylic. Oil. Ink. Each one taking their toll in turn. Frank wonders if he even has fingerprints left. If he were devoid of self. Lost of identity.

He knows those hands. He knows that touch. Gliding up his calves, over the insides of his thighs. Tracing perfect circles over his stomach. Tickling his chest. Pressing to the hollow of his throat.

He can feel the beating of his own pulse against that thumb. Can feel the blood rushing through the artery. Slow. So very slow.

"Much more and you'll die."

That voice, like a breath through thick fog. Even the pounding in his ears can't make it unfamiliar. Clover honey.

"Y-yeah?"

His tongue darts out, lazy and heavy. Licking at his lips. Sandpaper against gravel. He shifts, making a weak fist with one hand. Digits tingling. He chuckles weakly at how he can't even feel the sting in his forearm.

Fingers dance over his throat. Tickling his Adam's apple. He swallows, the effort making him dizzy. Light headed. He feels like he's floating. He feels like he's already dead.

"I… I c-can't see… G…"

Frank can barely hear the soft chuckle, the sound moving steadily away, like he's falling through down.

There's a burst of light before his eyes. Sparks and colors and dripping wax. His core engulfed in flames. He can't even moan as he's swallowed whole, and it's like he can feel every tiny bump on that tongue.

Those hands are on his thighs again, and after a breath he comes undone. Another flash of shattered rainbow. Flaring with a burst of creation.

He gasps. He shudders, hardly even a quiver of his muscles. A vibration through tissue and bone.

His lips are plums. Devoured.


End file.
